Hulk Jimmy vs Turbo Thunder
by metalheadrailfan
Summary: James Neutron travels to Dimmsdale hoping to reach Timmy Turner at Turner Industries, with Sheen right behind him. Will Timmy, Sheen and AJ be able to cure Neutron from his mutation? Fanmake/parody of 'Helping Hand, Iron Fist.'


**Hulk Jimmy vs. Turbo Thunder**

**Fanmake of The Incredible Hulk (1996) episode, 'Helping Hand, Iron Fist', which guest stars Iron Man and War Machine.**

**Read and review please. Annyomus reviews also accepted, but no flames please. Enjoy! :)**

**Cast**

Timmy Turner/Turbo Thunder as Tony Stark/Iron Man

Jimmy Neutron/Hulk Jimmy as Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk

AJ/AJ 5000 as Lt. Col. James 'Rhodey' Rhoads/War Machine

Sheen Estevez as Rick Jones

General Vincent 'Lightning' Vortex (OC) as General Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross

Commander Michael Baker as Agent Gabriel Jones

Cindy Vortex as Dr. Elizabeth 'Betty' Ross

Henry Rutland (OC) as Dr. Leonard "Leo" Samson

* * *

_Dimmsdale, California_

Hulk Jimmy sat sad and alone underneath a highway overpass, as he sheltered himself from the rain, when he suddenly heard someone scream from above.

"Cindy?" he said, clearly unable to tell the difference. On the bridge above, a young couple and their baby were running for their lives from a notorious local gang.

He burst through the bridge and stopped the car and flung it against the railing. The gang, now scared for their lives, desperately tried to make their get away, but Hulk Jimmy did that for them and threw the car over the edge and it skidded across the wet pavement for almost a block, before continently stopping next to a police car.

"Hello boys," the officer smirked, "we've been looking for you."

Back on the bridge, Hulk Jimmy observed the family, who were thankful for saving them. "Not Cindy?" he said disappointingly, and began to walk away.

"Wait," the man called, "here take my coat, you need it more that I do." Hulk Jimmy smiled; no one had ever shown him kindness before besides Cindy.

"Thank you so much," his wife said and they left.

Hulk Jimmy smiled and waved until they were out of sight. That's when he felt a pain throughout his massive body. "RRARAAAHHH!" he roared, with his voice getting lighter as he reverted back to his normal self, Dr. James 'Jimmy' Neutron.

"Where am I?" he asked himself and looked up at the sign, "Dimmsdale! I made it!"

He then walked over to a nearby payphone and began to dial a number to a long time friend, completely unaware that the hole his Hulk-self formed in the bridge was collapsing.

"Come on, come on," he said as the phone rang.

'_You have reached the offices of Turner Industries,' _an automated voice said on the other end, _'please leave your message.'_

"Hello? This is James Neutron for Timmy Turner...AHHH!"

* * *

At the main headquarters on ex-weapons manufacturer, Turner Industries, Sheen Estevez, Jimmy long time friend, was riding his motorcycle to the front gate. After spending practically of almost ten years Earth Time on Zeenu, Sheen has since mellowed out and had mostly outgrown his obsession with Ultra Lord (again, almost) and now forever loyal to Jimmy's friendship after rescuing him.

"Look, I'm here to see Timmy Turner," he said to the security guard as he pulled up, "or if he's not around, maybe that rusty bodyguard of his, Turbo Thunder."

"He and Mr. Turner are the same person," the guard corrected, "in case you didn't know. Listen kid; try calling the offices at a decent hour."

"But I make one hell of an impression in person," Sheen smirked and raced off. Auto-security then kicked in and Sheen found himself dodging laser beams as he made his to the building.

"Yee-haw!" he shouted as jump over a couple of security carts, but was stopped midair, by a man in a sliver and grey metal suit. This was Lt. Col. AJ Walters, aka the AJ 5000, name after his robot brother he had built when he was 10.

"Let me guess, you just kinda wonder off the bike path, right hotshot?" he asked intimidating Sheen.

"Wait," Sheen said, "you gotta let me see Turner. He might be able to help me find someone. Jimmy Neutron."

"Dr. Neutron?" AJ asked surprisingly, "come with me."

Inside, Turner Industry CEO Timmy Turner was getting ready to head for the night, when his computer assistant, COSMO, got his attention.

'_Sorry to interrupt, sir,' _he said.

"That's alright Cosmo," Timmy said, "just closing up shop for the night. What'd ya need?

'_Col. Walters is asking permission to see you. He says it's of extreme importance. Of course the colonel always says that.'_

"Geez, isn't your night to tuck him in?" Timmy joked as AJ walked in, dragging Sheen with him, "AJ don't you think it's a little late to be giving the 'Grand Tour'?"

"Evel Knievel here made a mad dash through your perimeter stunt lasers hoping to find James Neutron," AJ explained.

"Neutron?" Timmy asked surprised, "thanks AJ." AJ nodded and left.

"Is Dr. Neutron a friend of yours?" Timmy asked turning his attention to Sheen.

"Try best friend," Sheen answered, "he missing and I have good hunch he's coming here."

Timmy played the message he had received earlier, but didn't have the chance to check it until now.

'_Hello? This is James Neutron for Timmy Turner...AAAHHH...'_

"That call came in 20 minutes ago," he said, "Cosmo, what's the analysis?"

'_Origin of Dr. Neutron's transmission, emergency call box, Dimmsdale, at 'Thomas' and '9__th__'._

"Hmm, rough turf," Timmy observed.

"No prob," Sheen said as he ran out, "because I'm a rough rider."

'_Shall I prepare Turbo Thunder, sir?' _Cosmo asked.

"Be sure to oil his knees," Timmy said, "because we gotta run."

At the collapsed bridge, Jimmy lay unconscious under a slab of concrete and Sheen soon arrived on the scene.

"Oh, no, Jimmy!" he called and raced to his aid, "Come on man, wake up!"

"Who are you?" Jimmy demanded for some strange reason, having no idea who Sheen was, "get away from me!"

"What are you doing?" Sheen asked confused, "this overpass is about to pancake us, let's move!"

More slabs of concrete began to fall, one of them landing on Jimmy.

"I-I don't know you," he growled as his eye flashed dark green, "leave...me...ALONE! RROOOOAAARRR!"

"W-What are you doing?" Sheen cried as Hulk Jimmy now stood before him, "Jimmy it's me, Sheen!"

"JIMMY SMASH!" Hulk Jimmy boomed and threw Sheen at a pier. Thankfully, for Sheen, Timmy arrived, suited up in his dark pink and silver suit, and caught him just before he slammed against the concrete.

"Next time you want to throw a punch," he said, "try throwing it at Turbo Thunder." That's when Hulk Jimmy snuck up from behind and punched him against an old bus.

"Jimmy, leave him alone!" Sheen cried.

"Ow," Timmy said to himself as he walked out, "got to stop extending those in fights."

"METAL MAN, JIMMY ENEMY!" Hulk Jimmy shouted and began throwing more punches at Timmy.

"Yeah, well you're kinda hard to warn up to yourself," Timmy scoffed to himself.

Hulk Jimmy then slammed several junk cars on top of him, before returning his attention to Sheen.

"Jimmy, you're all mixed up big fella," Sheen said trying to calm him down, "Don't do this."

"Jimmy smash enemy," Hulk Jimmy growled. Before he could pound Sheen into the ground, Timmy activated his uni-beam and sent Hulk Jimmy flying several yards. But Hulk Jimmy quickly gathered his feet and threw a giant magnet at Timmy, bashing him against the bridge pier.

"Typical," Timmy said, "Cosmo, status."

'_Power level down 42% after using the uni-beam, you avoid taking another blow,' _Cosmo reported.

"Words to live by," Timmy said sarcastically.

Hulk Jimmy was about to beat Timmy into oblivion when Sheen grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey we're you friends, Jimmy!" he said, "try and remember, we're you friends. Jimmy doesn't hurt his friends."

"Friend?" Hulk Jimmy asked confused, but his memory started to come back, "Sheen?"

"That's right," Sheen said as Hulk Jimmy put him down, "Sheen and Jimmy, all the way."

"ROOAARR!" Hulk Jimmy roared as he had finally calmed down and began to revert back to Jimmy once more.

"That's right," Sheen soothed, "it's over. It's all going to be okay."

* * *

_Retroville University, Retroville, Virginia_

On the other side of the country, Jimmy's longtime girlfriend, Cindy Vortex and her fellow college and friend, Dr. Henry Rutland, were continuing their research on finding a cure for Jimmy's gamma mutation.

"One Hulk-sized nutrient bath cylinder now in place," Henry said.

"And online," Cindy responded, "hey doc, it worked!"

"Let's say we fill her up and take it for a test drive," Henry said and began to fill the tank.

Suddenly, the tank began to overheat.

"Power overload," he shouted and raced to Cindy's rescue and caught her before the tank could crush her.

"You're almost worth keeping around," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, what would be the point of having gamma reinforced muscles if he can't use them to save a pretty lady now and then?" he smirked.

"Doc, the nutrient bath," Cindy said as she observed the damage, "this all wrong, we work night and day for a cure for Jimmy, while my own father is at the Pentagon plotting to kill him! Oh Jimmy, we're trying. Don't give up, wherever you are..."

* * *

_The Pentagon, Arlington, Virginia_

"He's right there!" General Vincent 'Lightning' Vortex shouted as he observed the GPS at his office at the Pentagon, "left a trail of chaos and destruction a mile wide! Why don't you be useful super spy and sniff out any ties Neutron has with Southern Cal.?"

"The answers right in front of your battle hungry eyes, General," replied S.H.I.E.L.D. operative Michael Baker, "Turner Industries."

"Timmy Turner?" Vincent questioned, "He's just one of our government contractors, a business man."

"Also the man who supplied James Neutron with the equipment needed for his infamous gamma experiment," Baker pointed out.

"Well then, let's place ourselves a person-to-person call..."

* * *

Back at Turner Industries, Jimmy woke up finding himself in the infirmary.

"Where am I?" he asked himself and turner to see Turbo Thunder standing in the doorway.

"It's me, Timmy Turner," Timmy said removing his helmet, "memory back old friend?"

"Leaping leptons, I'm fading in and out," Jimmy chuckled, "Timmy, what happened?"

"Sheen and I had a run in with a very confused orange skinned monster," Timmy explained.

"Sheen, where is he? OW!" Jimmy said, starting hyperventilate.

"Take it easy, he's doing fine. He's a sharp kid, and one dedicated friend."

"Yeah more than I deserve. My life's a nightmare for anyone who touches me! What'll I do Timmy? Ever cure I done to rid myself of the Hulk has failed miserably..."

"Hey, hey, it's not until I fail miserably that I really start to get serious. Let's say we put our eggheads together and take another crack at that cure?"

* * *

Meanwhile, AJ was giving Sheen a tour of the suit storage room and was allowing him to try out some of the parts.

"Cool," he said as he tried on a glove, "so this armor's repulsor ray pack more hurt that the one Turbo Thunder used on Jimmy?"

"So Cosmo boasts...endlessly," AJ answered, "say, you and the Hulk got some kind of friendship going on or what?"

"Yeah, Jimmy he saved my life from the planet Zeenu a few years back and I owe it to him to be there, you know, through the rough times."

"I know what you mean, kid. Friends do that."

'_Excuse me, sir,' _Cosmo called, _'I have an urgent message from S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Baker.'_

"You better get out of here kid," AJ said and Sheen his as best he could while AJ talked to Baker, "you an invoice, beef cake?"

"Was that humor Walters?" Baker retorted, "I mean why don't you just laugh on over and get me Turner, that is if he's not hiding James Neutron."

"Gotta point somewhere in all this Baker?"

"Once you figure it out give me a holler," Baker said and AJ signed off, "computer, replay transmission. Freeze, isolate upper left quadrant and magnify. Remove distortion."

"Sheen Estevez," Vincent said as they observed the image, "if he's there so is Neutron."

"And if Neutron's there, you can bet your stars Turner will put up a fight to protect him."

"Well if it's a war he wants, than this is one old soldier who isn't about to fade away..."

* * *

In Timmy's lab, Sheen was placing Jimmy in a containment unit, while Timmy was preparing the procedure.

"Uh, Sheen, before me memory skips another beat," he said, "I just want to say thanks for not giving up on me."

"Hey, it wasn't too long ago when everyone had given up on me," Sheen smiled, "everyone but a certain doctor."

"Okay Jimmy, good news is I was able to replace several outdated components in you design, mainly the gamma filters," Timmy said, "bad news is once you're put into seduces sleep, I'll have to artificially induce your hulk state to purge the gamma mutation. Should be some ride."

"Yeah, understood," Jimmy mumbled.

'_Initiating containment,' _Cosmo announced, _'best of luck, sir.'_

"Okay, here we go," said Timmy, "in three...two...one."

And with that sparks began to fly throughout the containment unit and the procedure began.

"Once we start, there's turning back," he said.

"He's just gotta make through," Sheen sighed, "Jimmy's had more of his share of bogus days. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Hey, that's my line," Timmy chuckled.

Completely unaware to them, General Vincent, Agent Baker and several 'Hulk Buster' units arriving outside the plant.

"Get the guards to safety," Vincent ordered, "secure the perimeter, hook into the plant's power supply and then we'll knock."

'_Initiating gamma purge in three...two...standby.'_

"Timmy, circle the wagons," AJ called on the screen, "we got party crashers. They must've spotted the kid."

"Hulk Busters," Sheen sighed, "smooth move hotshot. They want Jimmy."

"Well we don't always get what we want in life," Timmy said," AJ crank Auto-security to level 10. If anybody even spits our way, let 'em know just how we fell about it."

"You got it boss man," AJ smirked, "settin' to sizzle."

"Cosmo, reinitiate gamma purge," Timmy ordered and turned his attention to Vincent, "pack up your overpriced piles of scrap and hit the highway, Vortex! James Neutron stays put!"

"You're forcing a hand you don't want to, Turner," Vincent snapped, "with National Security at risk, private property isn't an issue. We're prepared to go the distance!"

"Yeah and with the trust of a friend at risk, so am I," Timmy growled, "and then some."

"So much for knocking," Vincent said to himself, "Hulk Busters fall in!"

Giant-sized robots made their way to the building's entrance, but didn't make it past the security rockets and lasers set up and were destroyed immediately.

"We're moving into critical gamma state," Timmy said as the procedure continued, "if we can just make it past...wait hold on something's not right. Mutant genetics are remain stable, it's not purging! There must be a flaw! Dammit, Neutron's mutated DNA is generating defenses!"

"Duck and cover sports fans, he's hulking out!" Sheen shouted as Jimmy skin turned orange.

Outside, bullets, rockets and lasers flew in all directions as soldiers and robots battled the plant's security system.

"Colbat, blow his breakers!" Vincent ordered and a solider fired a rocket at the plant's main generator, cutting off the building's power supply.

'_Main power outage,' _Cosmo said, _'alternate grid online.'_

"AJ 5000, babysit those backup generators," Timmy ordered, "we cannot lose power!"

AJ had quickly suited up and flew as fast as he could to battle with the giant robots. He tackled one and threw down towards the others, before one of them fired a laser and destroyed all three. Behind him, an auto piloted helicopter flew behind him and aim four rockets at the backup generator. He managed to destroy two, but missed the others and flew after them as fast as he could.

"Move it hero, move it," he said to himself, but the rockets destroyed the generator before he could even get close to them, with the explosion sending to the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"Robots in," Baker radioed, "prepare the containment trap."

"Almost got it," Timmy said, as just about cracked Jimmy's DNA code, but the power quickly shut off, "NO! DAMMIT!"

'_Power levels down 70%. Procedure terminated.'_

"He's waking up," Sheen said starting to panic.

"Yeah, and on the wrong side of the bed."

Jimmy had fully transformed into his hulk state and was now trying to break out of the container. His constant rocking of the container caused several short circuits throughout the lab, eventually blowing up the computers. Timmy, quickly made his way over the armor vault and suited up.

"Jimmy bash enemy!" Hulk Jimmy boomed as burst out of the container and began destroying everything in sight.

"Crap, his memory's back in the twilight zone," Sheen said as dodge flying lab equipment.

"Jimmy smash puny human," Hulk growled, ready to squash Sheen with more lab equipment.

'_Pardon me Mr. Hulk,' _Cosmo said, _'but that machine is a highly expensive piece...'_

Hulk Jimmy, having no idea what Cosmo was saying, destroyed the machine anyway.

'_Oh never mind...'_

That's when Timmy stepped out, suited up in his new 'Tank Armor'.

"Alright Hulk, why don't you say we leave this between you and me?"

"Metal man, Jimmy enemy," Hulk Jimmy roared and charged at Timmy.

Just then Hulk Buster robots burst in through the door, ready to capture him.

"I got the tin men," Sheen called to Timmy, grabbing his glove from earlier "you handle the Hulk."

Outside, AJ had just regained consciousness when he saw a helicopter lower a steel cage down into the building.

"Sorry Busters," he said, "no fiddling on our roof!"

And with that he fired a rocket which destroyed the copter, but sent the cage down into the building anyway, crushing two of the robots. AJ quickly flew inside and caught Sheen before one of them could crush him.

"Need a hand kid?" he smirked.

"Hate myself for saying it," Sheen chuckled, "but no thanks. Already got one! He he he."

"Someone give me a status report, now!" Vincent ordered, just as a robot flew out of the building and landed on a tank, while exploded.

"Consider that word from the front," Baker snickered.

Sheen and AJ were becoming overwhelmed as wave after wave of robots came bursting through every corner of the room. Timmy meanwhile struggled to dodge lasers while trying to keep Hulk Jimmy under control. Hulk Jimmy then grabbed him by the leg and wrapped him a extremely tight bear hug.

"Great to see you too big guy," he said as he struggled, but managed to escape the exoskeleton armor, "but you just gotta learn to let go."

"ROOOAAARRR!" Hulk Jimmy roared and turned to face the robots now firing all they had at him. He unknowingly made his over onto the containment trap, which closed on him the second he stepped on it. Another helicopter lowered a giant magnet inside and grabbed hold of the trap and began to lift it out.

"Jimmy!" Sheen cried and raced over to the trap and desperately tried to release Hulk Jimmy.

"Blast, what's that punk kid think he's doing?" Vincent snarled as he watched Sheen's actions through his binoculars.

"Come on Jimmy, bash this thing," Sheen encouraged, "trash it!"

No luck has Hulk Jimmy could barely make a dent.

"When in doubt, beak something," Sheen said began to rip the outside apart, but lost his grip and began to fall back down towards the building.

"AHHHH!" he screamed, but thankfully Timmy caught him just before he hit the ground.

"Friend?" Hulk Jimmy said as he watch the scene," Jimmy remember now. SHEEN!"

With all his might, he burst out of the trap and jumped back down into the building and rushed over to Sheen's aid, shoving Timmy and AJ out of the way.

"Sheen?"

"He's going to be okay big fella," Timmy assured him.

Suddenly, more robots marched over to them and began firing.

"Hulk, get him out of here," Timmy commanded. Hulk Jimmy nodded and leaped out, carrying Sheen in his arms.

"Alright, let's end this little party with a bang!" Timmy shouted at AJ and the two began firing everything they had at the robots, eventually blowing the entire fleet in a massive fireball.

* * *

Later, Vincent's troops arrived and began clearing the mess. Vincent meanwhile was having a 'chat' with Timmy and AJ.

"Nice fairy tale, Turbo Thunder," he snapped, "but the Hulk would not go down because a little lab explosion! Now where is he and the kid?"

"Search me," Timmy shrugged, "but take your chances if you do."

"They're not in the building," Baker reported.

"Oh and gentlemen," Timmy added, "do we submit the bill for damages to S.H.E.I.L.D. or to the Pentagon?"

"Ugh, let's pull out," Vincent radioed and he and Baker left.

"Thanks for dropping in," Timmy said sarcastically.

"Aww man, I'm gonna need a month or two in the whirlpool after tonight," AJ chuckled.

'_Sir, I have calculated the damages,' _Cosmo said, _'and have deduced that help Dr. Neutron was not very cost effective.'_

"Sure it was Cosmo," Timmy smiled, "because there's nothing more valuable than having your best friend by your side."

* * *

As a freight train snaked its way over the Cajon Pass, Hulk Jimmy and Sheen were fast asleep in a boxcar.

While they slept, Hulk Jimmy reverted back to his normal self.


End file.
